


I Could Stay Right Here and Burn In It All Day

by ionik



Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Teen Romance, Watford Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/pseuds/ionik
Summary: What if Baz gave in during fifth year?A short snippet of Simon and Baz' first kiss
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559734
Kudos: 78





	I Could Stay Right Here and Burn In It All Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is very rushed, i got distracted by a game of marbles on a twitch stream
> 
> title from No Control by One Direction

**Simon**

Baz is everywhere. His lips are on mine.  _ Baz _ is kissing me.  _ Baz _ , who just tried to get a Chimera to kill me.  _ Baz _ , who pushed me down the stairs.  _ Baz _ , who tried to steal my voice. He’s kissing me and I’m burning up from the inside. I think I’m about to go off. In what way, I don’t know.

Blood is rising to my cheeks and flowing down, down,  _ down _ , Baz is gripping my waist, scrunching up my shirt.  _ Baz _ is kissing down my neck and overwhelming me. I thought I wanted to punch him. I  _ do _ want to punch him. Right in the mouth. With my lips. Is that a thing?

_ How did we get here? _ I wonder. One moment I was entering our room, furious after Baz made eyes at Agatha through dinner. The next moment, he had me pinned against the wall.

_ I don’t mind, though _ .

  
I think, maybe it has all been leading up to this moment. Our animosity towards one another. The needing to rile each other up. The begging for a reaction. I think I always just wanted him like this. Desperate for me. I think about him, about our countless confrontations, I think about the Catacombs and how  _ human _ he was that night. I think about his hands running up and down my chest, and  _ when _ did he open my shirt? He sucks a mark into my neck before pushing me onto my bed. And then I stop thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first non-canon compliant fic of this series
> 
> thank you for reading !


End file.
